


不幸社畜s

by untitled_ransom



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitled_ransom/pseuds/untitled_ransom
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Kim Doyoung
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

朴志焄在告白的第二天对金道荣坦白了他的身份。

首尔的冬夜很冷，金道荣和朴志焄站在公寓楼下僵持。更准确一点，是金道荣愣住了，而朴志焄耐心地等待着金道荣理解他刚刚说的那番话。因为惊讶的缘故，金道荣的嘴保持着哈气时的微张，若有若无绕着一些白气。朴志焄的脸除了眼睛都沉在围巾里，像出侦查任务的浮潜艇。

“你先把嘴闭上吧，一会儿吸太多冷空气会肚子疼。”朴志焄拍了拍金道荣的肚子。

“你在开玩笑吧。”回过神来之后，金道荣觉得这是朴志焄为了哄他临时编排出来的蹩脚笑话。他们刚因为鲫鱼饼该先吃头还是该先吃尾巴陷入了热闹又幼稚的争执。

但这个玩笑之后，夜和气氛更冷了。出于怕冷的原因，金道荣去牵朴志焄的手，想从他那里借点温度。另一方面，金道荣有不妙的预感，他想阻止朴志焄说出一些话。

朴志焄沉默着回握住金道荣伸过来的手，缓缓加重手上的力道让金道荣又把自己的手抽了出去。

“你到底怎么回事？”金道荣吃痛地甩着手。

朴志焄收起自己那种逗人用的时候会用的，像小狗一样可爱的笑，换上一层可以称得上肃穆的表情：“我现在和昨天一样认真，甚至更认真。”

那夜，金道荣和朴志焄的僵持因为金道荣的先走一步结束了。不是因为生气，是因为金道荣怕冷也怕两人间突如其来的严肃话题。面对恋人的临阵脱逃，朴志焄只是笑了笑就跟了上去。朴志焄和金道荣保持着一定距离，看他一个人拎着两个塞得满满的购物袋走得摇摇摆摆。其中一袋本来是他的，金道荣走的时候从他手里抢走了。

从楼下，到电梯间，一直到他们进了同一扇门，金道荣装朴志焄不存在，朴志焄装无事发生，在金道荣做饭的时候围着他转。一会儿说煎培根不用放黄油，一会儿又提醒金道荣买的打折家庭装草莓酱很快就会过期。金道荣盯着锅里边缘逐渐变得焦黄的培根没理朴志焄，默默地做着两个人的晚饭。

“道歉后再跟我讲话。”金道荣最后还是无法维持对朴志焄的熟视无睹。

朴志焄依言闭了嘴，但对金道荣的要求置若罔闻。

正如金道荣希望朴志焄亲口承认自己说的话是玩笑一样，朴志焄也希望金道荣承认他说话并不是玩笑。此路不通，朴志焄就知趣地换了条路走。杀手应该遵守他们的工作保密协议，至少金道荣是这么认为的。但朴志焄总是主动跟他分享他的工作细节。也是因为听得多了，金道荣才逐渐相信以及接受了朴志焄是个杀手的事实。他话里的“工作对象”，总是坦诚又泪流满面。据朴志焄自己的说法，他们走得很痛快。

朴志焄叼着烟，在身上四处乱摸找火机的时候又说起他做杀手的动机，他想说听人忏悔。金道荣反问他为什么不做神父，韩国信基督教的人也很多。朴志焄先是笑他幼稚，后来又觉得金道荣是在装天真来扮乖，从而诱使他从良。恋人总是想出聪明的主意，再用拙劣的演技搞砸它们。

怎么说，这也不失为一种可爱？朴志焄也懒得找他的打火机了，干脆伸手去捏金道荣的脸。朴志焄故意用力地捏，好像这样做，话的可信度就会和他的力度成正比：“因为有些人即使面对上帝也不会承认自己有罪。“

金道荣扭了下头躲开了朴志焄使坏的手，接着从朴志焄的上衣左边的兜里摸出了黑色的打火机递给他：“但他们至少知道自己的打火机在哪里。”朴志焄笑着接了过去，点燃了烟后呼了口到金道荣脸上。

平时，金道荣尽量不去想朴志焄是杀手这件事，只当他是个作息不规律的人。通过朴志焄，金道荣发现杀手喜欢被平凡的对待。他们会喜欢在晚餐这件事上发表意见但又什么也不做，只是盯着你翻动食物的动作，来确认他的意见是否有被你仔细地听进去。杀手也会喜欢在吃饭的时候放狗血电视剧作为背景音，一惊一乍地对女主人公被出轨的剧情做出反应。

尽管金道荣表现得像一张平静纳入一切的水面。但每一块落入水面的石头总会激起涟漪。

金道荣开始看有关杀手的电影。韩国的版权法一年比一年复杂，随之而来的是视频网站之间越来越夸张的割据战。在第三次被“成为会员观看剩余影片”的弹窗打断了观影体验后，金道荣一次性买下了所有视频网站的会员。

在金道荣的观影清单中，其中有几部他上大学的时候在选修课上看过，当时并没有什么体会。身为医学生，金道荣很难对血腥画面有多余的反应，他最多在看见用牙线缝合伤口的画面时压抑下指手画脚的想法。放映结束后，教授走上台做赏析。教室从漫长的黑一下子切换回明亮的白，这让金道荣头昏。所以他只能浑浑噩噩地听教授声情并茂的长篇大论，发呆似地盯着投影上的截图和批注，心想：电影好难懂。

一学期的课结束后，教授布置的结课论文主题是对立的爱情，没有限制赏析的电影范围，可以是课内的也可以是课外的。好烂的题目，金道荣听到题目后后就坐在下面吐槽。对立和爱情两件事在他看来，从根本上就是矛盾的。最后他交上去的论文拿了B，有些可惜的成绩。

重温这些电影的时候，因为朴志焄，金道荣开始有了代入感，不过这些电影和他们都不是很贴切。比起杀手的露水夫妻，金道荣觉得自己更像是那些没什么镜头的雇主，只会静默地看着杀手离开的背影，怀着期待，但又不做任何挽留。

金道荣问朴志焄为什么追他，朴志焄收拾着行李头也不抬的说：“因为你是医生。”

很合理的回答，或许没有比这更合理的回答。因为医生会挽救生命，挽救每一条生命，挽救带走更多生命的生命。看完电影，人难免觉得怅然。金道荣躺在床上把自己的手举高，感觉一向很轻的手有了重量，也许刚好是手铐的重量，又或许是一些灵魂的重量。

金道荣是相信灵魂有重量的，他吃饭的时候偶尔会跟朴志焄讨论这种玄而又玄的事，朴志焄大笑着拍桌子，声音几乎大过作为背景音的狗血电视剧：“你居然会相信这些！？”金道荣幽幽地看了朴志焄一眼，就转头去看电视。朴志焄见好就收地把多余的笑和饭一起往下咽。

“你知道吗，相信这件事，本质上是道选择题。”金道荣看了一会儿电视又转过头对朴志焄说。

“那你为什么选择相信灵魂呢。”

“因为我想当个好医生。”

“你会成为一个好医生的。”朴志焄摆出真挚的表情。

面对恋人的鼓励，金道荣不合时宜地沉默了。电视里突然传出尖叫声，朴志焄的注意力一下子从对话上转移到屏幕上，金道荣的沉默被偶然地掩护了。

事实上，世界上大多数情侣都会因为爱情中某个时刻无比清醒的自我而感到痛苦，这似乎是爱情中避无可避的一种潜规则。但是，通过时间的治愈，通俗一点的说法叫磨合。情侣们就很少能再复现最开始能清晰地感受到的那种尖锐叫嚣着分开的痛苦，即使有时候他们故意这么做。

但使金道荣痛苦的，好像除了爱情，更多的是医生的这个身份。

手术操作台旁边的无影灯已经打开好几分钟，金道荣还是无法拿起手术刀，因为他觉得自己的拯救很虚伪。涟漪泛起涟漪，金道荣不得不比以前更频繁地控制表情。面对病患和同事，金道荣的笑看似一如既往。但如果仔细观察，就能分辨出他眉宇间有幽静的疲惫。

护士和一些学校来实习的学生挤在茶水间里说金医生最近做手术不在状态，总是盯着电脑发呆而不去查房。评价他瘦了又显出一些恰当的美感。他们重新捡起一些早已停止蔓延的风言风语，金道荣平静地走进去打了个水又走出来。

走回问诊室的路上，金道荣也承认自己最近确实挺不在状态的，他礼貌的微笑根本维持不住。坐在椅子上发呆，金道荣突然想起朴志焄的脸。虽然不清楚为什么在这个没头没尾的节点开始想朴志焄，但金道荣觉得自己的确是在想念。这次想念因为窗外一声尖锐的鸣笛声戛然而止。

人与人之间想念的方式不尽相同，金道荣想念的方式是重温两人的回忆。在已经有些干瘪泛黄的回忆画面里，金道荣发现，朴志焄的表情很多，又变的很快。比起控制表情，更合适的说法是伪装。笑的和凌厉的，上一秒和下一秒之间，他脸上离散的表情中有些是真的，有些是假的。

金道荣想了想决定向朴志焄学习一下做表情的方法，杀手应该很擅长这种事，但会不会教给普通医生恋人得另说。所以对于朴志焄的拒绝，金道荣并不意外。朴志焄摆摆手，说金道荣一定学不会，就提上一个小小的行李箱出门了。这次是把打火机忘在了金道荣的床上。

其实比起学习表情，金道荣心里清楚把朴志焄是个杀手，或者把关于有关灵魂的讨论当作假话才能真正地把他从痛苦中解放出来。但他思考了一阵，最后选择同时相信这两件事。第一个选择是基于“爱情是无条件的彼此信任”这一原则。在这层意义上，金道荣也感动朴志焄对他坦诚关于职业的秘密。

后一个选择则是因为金道荣想对自己为数不多的浪漫进行一种保留。

事实上，作为医生，金道荣习惯了用指标量化人的血液水平、器官状态、甚而整个生命。他从高中就梦想成为一个好医生。但工作的第一年，这个梦想就被现实无情地磨损。可能因为接触了太多冰冷的仪器和尸体，热情也跟着冷却下来。出于维续自己梦想的执着，金道荣用灵魂这种飘渺的存在来阻止自己变得冷漠。但这份自省的浪漫因为恋人的缘故沾上了血色，因此变得鲜明，逐渐又变得可怖，最后变得沉重且令人痛苦。

通常来说，痛苦令人想要逃开。但对于他们这种一天见面时间不一定能超过两小时的情侣，痛苦的存在是相爱的唯一见证，所以金道荣也就忍耐得甘愿。

恍然间，金道荣看着窗外高阔的天空突然懂了使他一度困惑的话，出自《新约》的那句“爱是恒久忍耐”。想到这里，他把目光从窗外收回来，走进问诊室里配套的一个小小厕所。对着镜子，金道荣伸手触摸他脖子上的一条红色的短横线，那是被衬衫领口磨出的一道痕迹。

几天前，朴志焄勒令他在白大褂里穿衬衫，甚至规定要把扣子扣到最后一颗。本来打算把那些纯色圆领T恤扔掉的朴志焄在金道荣的劝说下把衣服捐给了社区的慈善组织。实际上，金道荣对于朴志焄的控制欲有些惊讶，但也不会因为这种事就对他生气。朴志焄夜里回来把已经睡的迷迷糊糊的金道荣圈在怀里，解释说那些领口太低了，会露锁骨，叫他在医院里要收敛。朴志焄的吃醋总是来得没头没脑又大张旗鼓，但金道荣不能否认自己很喜欢他这点。

做爱的时候，金道荣会问朴志焄为什么告诉自己杀手的身份。关于这个问题，金道荣有许多预设的回答，他从电影里看到的。比如希望有人为他的死落泪，期待墓前能摆上喜欢的花，又或者是觉得生活在暗面很孤独，想用秘密来绑架一个同伙。但电影看得越多，台词背得越熟，金道荣就越发现他唯一想听的是朴志焄的回答。无论朴志焄怎么回答，金道荣想，自己应该都会照单全收。

可朴志焄从不回答这个问题。他紧闭着嘴，干得金道荣也只能紧闭着嘴，避免叫床声太大让楼上的人用扫把敲地板。后来这个问题就成了床上的情趣，一种很恶劣的情趣。金道荣不再期待回答，朴志焄用力气敷衍得理直气壮。

金道荣也不会在他们吃饭的时候试图提起这个问题。老问同样的问题会显得很难缠，而杀手讨厌难缠的人。分享秘密之后，他们本就可怜的相处的时间变得更加短暂，但好在金道荣已经通过电影学会了与杀手的相处之道。

因为不怎么呆在一起，两人的共同话题也难免减少。朴志焄不说话的时候，金道荣只好拿论坛上一些老生常谈的问题去问朴志焄，比如问他是想要善良还是聪明。

朴志焄嘴里包着饭冲着金道荣委屈：“难道我聪明的还不够明显吗。肯定是选聪明啊！”

金道荣有些无语地笑，点头说自己知道了。朴志焄怀疑地盯着金道荣。因为嘴里包了太多饭，原本有些吓人的表情突然显得有些滑稽。金道荣咳嗽一下，认真地说：“知道了，朴志焄很聪明。”朴志焄脸上的表情飞快地变了，笑着摸了摸金道荣的头。

不知道别人是怎么理解这个关于善良和聪明的问题。反正在金道荣看来，回答聪明的，是善良的人；而回答善良的，是聪明的人。善良的人总是希望别人过好一点，所以推荐聪明。而聪明的人总是希望自己过好一点，所以推荐善良。

尽管是杀手，但却很善良，金道荣想着这样的朴志焄突然笑了。朴志焄一愣，然后摸头摸得更起劲了。

在这个瞬间，在很多与当下这个瞬间相似的瞬间，金道荣会觉得自己似乎不是抓到幸福像流星一般的尾巴，而是已经抓到了幸福本身。

但不幸的事实始终存在，在他们旁边凝视着，耐心地站在时间的幕布后候场。所以金道荣心里清楚幸福的门永远都会对他关上，就像朴志焄每次晚上离开时，帮他小心翼翼地带上的那扇门一样。

那顿晚饭吃的很愉快，晚饭后朴志焄也没有立刻就走，尽管在吃饭前他是这么告知金道荣的。他们也没有来得及做爱，只是随意地聊着电视剧的情节等着金道荣的睡意浮现。金道荣房里的落地窗很少拉上窗帘，因为他是需要一些亮才能安稳睡着的人。借着月光，睡意朦胧间金道荣看见朴志焄从床上坐起来轻轻地走出房间，然后就再也没有回来过。

关于朴志焄离开这一事实，金道荣也是逐渐的接受了。没有办法说出一个具体的时长，总之是从离开到现在的这段时间里，金道荣忘记了很多东西，丢了很多东西，又重新买了很多东西。在这样填充又挖去的过程中，金道荣发现他始终在意朴志焄不肯回答的那个问题。

夜里，金道荣不得不在这张和朴志焄睡过很多次的床上和寂寞比邻而居。偶尔，金道荣会不自觉地回忆起和朴志焄做爱的情形。他用手模拟着朴志焄的动作，把各种各样的回答带入到回忆中静默的空白里去。

金道荣又开始看那些已经看烂的电影，一部接着一部地把朴志焄的脸带入，没有一个回答愿意把金道荣从朴志焄的闭口不答中解脱出来，金道荣既失望又释然。


	2. Chapter 2

杀手要保守的秘密很多，但朴志焄的秘密却只有一个，他对金道荣撒了一个谎。

金道荣生活的所有情节不过是埋在朴志焄心中的秘密生长出的藤蔓，这些藤蔓温柔地把金道荣保护起来，也无情地把朴志焄刺穿。

公平起见，这个故事需要重新讲过。

开发部的例行晨会结束后，朴志焄的小组长暂时离开工位去和楼上的企划部开第二个会。社畜们就趁这个时候开始天马行空的讨论。事实上，这种行为与学生趁老师走开的时候讲小话找不出丝毫差别，进入社会这件事对人似乎并没有想象中那么大的影响。

“我一直想问啊，你喜欢什么女的？”同事从蓝色的隔断板后伸出头来。

“新垣结衣是我老婆。”朴志焄笑嘻嘻地插科打诨。

“别抢我老婆。”同事瘪了瘪嘴。

“大家的大家的。”朴志焄用一个美好和平的幻想结束了这个短暂讨论，他想这个时候组长多半已经坐上了下楼的电梯。

实际上，朴志焄连新垣结衣长什么样子都不知道，只是借了程序员的公共梦想来遮掩自己的真正的想法而已，朴志焄庆幸自己足够聪明总能快速地想出合群讨巧的说辞。

除了有个摸不着也不知道长相的漂亮老婆外，朴志焄是个缩在自己工位里掉头发，时不时还得被迫加班的码农。目前为止，人生中稍微斑斓一点的经历可能是，他曾经也是冲在早恋前线的那批傻小子。

互联网公司美名其曰的“午休”，实际上顶多是个课间五分钟。但朴志焄就算来不及吃饭也要去抽烟室吸烟，烟雾缭绕中他终于可以把思绪抽离出那些奇形怪状的数据结构和循环的01。不过抽烟的副作用也挺大，比如回忆开始。朴志焄最终又绕回到那些从0到1的事情里去。

吸烟是朴志焄的第一个女朋友教他的。他是平平无奇的初二男生，她是年级上有名的“大姐”。但现在仔细想想她只是一个因为迷茫而使劲折腾的女孩，就是胆子大了些。女孩穿着改短的校服当着门里门外一众人把朴志焄堵住叫他做男朋友。朴志焄分析了一下局势，干脆笑着答应。毕竟他也不是什么交友谨慎的人，而且她真的挺好看的。

后来的日子就是女孩带着朴志焄翘课，带他去没什么人去的楼梯间接吻，也带他躲在天台上蓝色漆皮的配电箱后面抽烟。风很大，朴志焄的烟老点不着，女孩催促朴志焄趁她点火使劲吸气。最后烟点上了，朴志焄也猛地呛了一口，女孩愣了一下接着笑开了。

朴志焄再度听到那样的笑声是在她的婚礼上。她来初中同学这桌敬酒，谈论起以前的事就忍不住地笑。酒敬了一圈快轮到他了，朴志焄才开始后悔装大方，匆匆离席说去抽支烟。站在临时吸烟区朴志焄偏又在身上摸不出打火机，四下寻找的眼神捕捉到她和新郎的拥吻。那场面，远比两块钱一只的劣质打火机鲜红的外壳刺眼。朴志焄愣楞地笑，划开手机让崔玹硕下个周末帮他搬家，搬离那个他和她大学住了四年的地方。

时过境迁，朴志焄已经从不过肺的无烟瘾抽烟人士逐渐变成了食髓知味的老烟枪。但神奇的是，朴志焄对恋爱的需求却和尼古丁反过来。或许是因为那段感情就像天台上的那口烟，呛得他许久都没缓过来。

不得不说，崔玹硕找的公寓真的不错，地段不错，公寓间距刚好，同一层的住户也不多，一共就四户。朴志焄搬过来第二天带了年糕去拜访这层的其他住户。一方面是想刷个脸熟，留个好印象。另一方面朴志焄还是觉得了解了邻居才能住得安心些。交流了一圈，朴志焄发现701和702住的都是三口之家。不过离自己最近的那户住的是什么人，朴志焄却没问出什么名堂。701、702的住户表示不太清楚，因为他们两户排在电梯的右侧，而704的朴志焄和703则分布在左侧。也是朴志焄这么一提，这两户人才惊讶，这地方住了几年下来竟然和703的住户一次照面也没打过。晚上十点，朴志焄打定主意最后一次去拜访他正儿八经的“邻居”，但703的门铃仍旧没人回应。

可能压根没人住吧，朴志焄不知为何有些失落，就着啤酒解决了剩下的年糕。

认识本不必是刻意的事，擅长运筹帷幄的朴志焄不知道是有意还是无意地忽略了这点。自从分手后，朴志焄的控制欲翻了倍，对自己和自己周围的一切都要提前规划，控制损失。脱轨的经验人生只有一次就好，朴志焄偶尔回忆起自己在公寓里摔酒瓶的样子就羞愧的太阳穴突突跳。

加班后脑子一团乱，急需抽烟来冷静一下，但朴志焄又不想把那个稍显局促的公寓弄得一屋子烟味，于是他半夜坐上电梯去地下停车场抽烟。

凌晨两点，朴志焄吞云吐雾愣是把地下停车场的电梯间弄得像放上干冰的舞台。另一个可怜的加班虫用手驱赶着烟雾走了进来。朴志焄也是没想到这世界上同一栋楼里竟然能有两个惨得如此相似的社畜，慌乱的把烟往脚下一扔又用鞋碾了碾。穿着白大褂的可怜社畜看到朴志焄就一直盯他，眼神算不上友好。朴志焄心想自己灭烟的速度还行啊，这人怎么不领情，心一横干脆又点了一支烟，还故意把烟往人脸上呼。挺有效的，那人终于把脸转了过去。朴志焄想自己此刻脸上的表情应该是一种顽劣的笑容。

电梯到7楼的时候朴志焄心里还在美，因为工作产生的压力因为欺负人的愉快得到了稀释。但他没想到的是，他前脚刚出轿厢，另一个人跟上来了。

尽管事实已经很明显，朴志焄还是心存侥幸。他故作镇定地走到704的门牌下打开房门，关门的瞬间转身趴在猫眼上确认事实。朴志焄绝望地发现，那个加班后还被他欺负的人就是他邻居。朴志焄的邻里亲睦计划就这么灰飞烟灭了，他有些无措地蹲在玄关处后悔。

但朴志焄从不跟自己过不去，“好后悔”的想法在第二天的满得像沙丁鱼罐头的地铁上轻松地被挤出他的脑海，他单方面地决定老死不与703往来。

但这张只被朴志焄署名的断交协议只维持了几天，就被一个意外撕碎了。

除了吸烟，朴志焄还喜欢看狗血电视剧来宣泄压力。再戏剧化的遭遇，电视里的人都不会停滞他们的生活。朴志焄莫名地在这种人造物中获得了面对一切的勇气，他已经面对过车祸、失忆、绝症一系列狗血剧情。尽管每次都没忍住被女主境遇惨到哭的稀里哗啦，但他抽纸擦眼泪的时候下结论，电视剧中没有什么朴志焄度不过的坎。

周五是社畜最快乐的日子，连组长的脸好像都会都因为周五明媚动人起来。朴志焄在楼下便利店买好啤酒、花生，又去鸡爪店打包了一份不辣的鸡爪回家。周末不用上班，他今晚打算看剧看个通宵。看到窗外别的楼已经没有亮灯的时候，朴志焄才终于整个人彻底放松了下来。鸡爪已经被吃的差不多了，朴志焄就一边扔着花生，一边喝啤酒。其中某一颗花生以一条危险的抛物线，差点卡死了朴志焄。

好像很惊险，但具体发生了什么又很模糊。朴志焄缓过神来之后意识到自己在703住户的房间，他们此时尴尬地四目相对。朴志焄先转移开了视线，看到一张称得上好看的地毯中央有一滩类似呕吐物的存在，中间赫然一枚花生。朴志焄开始后悔把头转到右边，于是把头又转到左边。

“你还好吗？”金道荣看见朴志焄的头以很奇怪的方式左右转动。

“……”朴志焄张不开嘴，这一切都太窘迫了。朴志焄心想自己或许只擅长面对悲情戏，他明显对这种丢脸的喜剧超展开束手无策。

“你为什么会被花生卡住啊。幸好我还没睡。”金道荣从朴志焄疯狂动摇的瞳孔判断出这个人已经清醒过来了。

“你要是趴在这里觉得凉，或者想回自己房间了就请便吧。我去睡觉了。”金道荣对欣赏他人的窘迫毫无兴趣。另一方面，身为医生，他看过很多被求生欲望驱使而无意识做出的抛弃羞耻、尊严的行为，朴志焄这还算体面的。

夜很安静，朴志焄在昏暗的客厅听到被子和被单摩擦的声音，他知道邻居是真的打算睡了。朴志焄逼迫自己站起来，垂头丧气地准备回到自己的房间。走到楼道上，他看到自己的房门大开着，电视剧的声音隐约可闻。朴志焄被羞愧、窘迫、尴尬一系列情感冲击得无比清醒的脑子合理推理出闹剧的起因和经过。首先，他差点被一颗花生谋杀了；其次，出于求生本能，他无意识地就跑到隔壁来；最后，邻居救了他一命。

这种曾经欺负过的对象变成救命恩人的戏码怎么说，朴志焄觉得自己好像看过。整个周末他都躲在自己的房间里，用猫眼确认邻居出门后才敢下楼买饭。转眼到了周一，他甚至无暇感受打卡如赴死的心情，满脑子塞满了他和那个703邻居的事。坐在工位上，朴志焄思考自己到底要不要去面对703的邻居，面对他做出的一系列蠢事。最后朴志焄还是采取了一个心智成熟的成年人应有的姿态，他带上了年糕礼盒和一笔地毯的补偿费登门致歉加道谢。

金道荣似乎没有想到会被这么真挚地对待。一方面，他没有很把朴志焄的行为当作一种冒犯，因为他很久以前就认识一位抽烟不在意周围视线的人，他们相处了很长时间。另一方面，成为医生已经太久了。金道荣把救活一个人视作理所应当的事，很少因为这样的事感到自满，也很少因为这样的事被人郑重感谢。愣了一会儿，他才让出玄关让朴志焄进门。

朴志焄注意到地毯已经不见了，但他不敢追问是送去清洗还是直接扔了，只好趁金道荣去厨房的时候又往信封里多塞几张钞票。

“其实你不用这么感谢我。”金道荣端出一杯冰的大麦茶给朴志焄。

“怎么说你都救了我一命。”朴志焄接过杯子，这是他第一次仔细端详他的这位邻居。尽管有眼镜的遮挡，朴志焄注意到他眼睛下有一些黑眼圈。朴志焄在黑眼圈这件事上有微妙的胜负心，他自诩没有人的黑眼圈比他的更明显，但这位邻居的黑眼圈似乎和他不相上下。

“原来当医生也这么惨……”朴志焄在心里默默悲伤。

“你吃过晚饭了吗？”金道荣拎着朴志焄给的年糕礼盒询问。

“没有……”朴志焄心想这人难道要让他请吃饭，报答救命恩人未免太破财。

“那我们就一起吃顿晚饭吧，刚好你给了我年糕。”

就这样，朴志焄被金道荣留下来吃了一顿晚饭，他已经很久没有吃过“家里”的饭了。不知道这样的定义是否准确，但自从分手之后，他的饭不是在公司食堂就是靠外带解决的。已经很久没有吃过有人情味的饭了，朴志焄突然有些鼻酸，把脸埋到碗里。

总之703和704就这么变熟了 ，不知何时，他们已经会分享宝贵的下班时间来共进晚餐。他们都比自己想象地更孤独，所以在短暂感受到曾经熟悉的那种温暖后，他们心照不宣地拉近了彼此的距离。

朴志焄推荐了好几部电视剧给金道荣，但通过餐桌上的聊天，朴志焄发现金道荣都没看。

“哇，你这样我会伤心的。”朴志焄委屈

“主要实在觉得剧情有点……”金道荣努力地在脑海里找体面一点的词。

“你不懂，人生就是狗血剧。”朴志焄知道金道荣想说的话，但他觉得那是误解。

所以，悲剧就这么一语成谶。朴志焄做噩梦的夜里无数次地感知到命运之神将冰冷的权杖压上他的侧脸。

他们一起看狗血剧的时候都会喝酒，金道荣喝得更多些，因为不多喝点他确实看不下去这些剧情。但有天，金道荣实在是喝的太多了，他一罐接着一罐，朴志焄盯着电视没有察觉，但他拿起自己那罐时，发现茶几上和摆在地上的酒已经被金道荣喝了个干净。

“怎么了？”朴志焄摇了摇金道荣的肩膀，后者则是用一种接近逼视的眼神盯着电视。

沉默了一阵，金道荣终于还是开口。“我前男友找我复合。”

对于金道荣突然的出柜，朴志焄有些惊讶。一方面惊讶在于金道荣，一方面惊讶在于他自己突然加速的心跳。

“但他已经结婚了。”

朴志焄深吸一口气。他不知道自己是否能够接受现实中的狗血剧情，但他还是努力做了一个好的倾诉者。最后朴志焄也得承认，现实狗血起来比电视剧来的夸张。

金道荣的前男友为了事业和院长的女儿结婚，但婚后他仍恋恋不忘。除此之外，朴志焄又得知这人和他一样喜欢抽烟，金道荣作为不吸烟的人每次都被他拉进吸烟室幽会，这件事成为医院里的茶余饭后。接着，这个男人又成为了金道荣的姐姐的主刀医生，就这样拥有了威胁的道具。

“你还有姐姐？”朴志焄有些惊讶，因为金道荣和他一样透露出一种孤家寡人的气质。

“我跟家里人出柜之后被断绝关系了。”金道荣的眼神随着倾诉逐渐平和下来，朴志焄分辨不出他的平和是释然，还是准备好把什么重要的东西抛弃的决然。

“但姐姐一直对我很好，经常私下给我钱也带我去吃饭。”

“我也不想让姐姐在家里难做，所以逐渐减少了见面。”

金道荣的话戛然而止，朴志焄也不逼问。他试探性地把手盖在金道荣的手上，后者没有抗拒。得到安慰的允许后，朴志焄紧紧握住金道荣的手，把他的头靠到自己的肩膀上。

“看剧吧。”

“虽然现在主角很惨，但是最后坏人都得到应有的惩罚了。”

“相信我，这部剧我看了无数遍。”

金道荣最后哭累了，就睡了过去，也没有看到电视剧的大结局。

朴志焄把金道荣抱进卧室盖上被子，回到了自己的房间里做出了一个惊人的决定。他去楼下的网吧点开了金道荣工作医院的官方网站，很快地就锁定了狗血电视剧的反派。知道姓名、生日、工作邮箱、毕业院校后，扒出这个人剩下的一切对于朴志焄轻而易举。

站在反派的家门口，朴志焄深吸一口气，感觉自己像站在高台上准备蹦极的人。

“请问你是？”一个男人把门打开，室内明亮的照明一下刺痛朴志焄的眼。

“狗血电视剧的男主角。”朴志焄没有给这个男人关门、求饶、重新拥有金道荣的机会

一切结束后，朴志焄把门关好。声控灯被朴志焄提前弄坏了，所以楼道里漆黑一片。从这个时候开始，朴志焄开始真正地下坠，坠到血肉模糊、充斥着尖叫的梦里，也坠到金道荣的脚下，做他的软垫，为他的不幸兜底。他想，报答救命恩人最好还是以身相许。

几天后，金道荣高兴地找他喝酒，因为姐姐的主刀医生被换掉了。这种场合金道荣就不用啤酒来敷衍，他拿出前年医院组团去法国旅游时带回来的一瓶红酒。朴志焄盯着酒红色的液体逐渐满溢的过程，难以抑制从胃深处泛起的酸液和恶心感，他冲到厕所里呕吐，金道荣放下酒瓶慌张地跟进去帮忙顺朴志焄的背。

“虽然不合时宜，但是你可以和我在一起吗。”朴志焄在呕吐的间隙告白。因为痛苦，朴志焄的手没轻重地掐着金道荣的腿。生理性的痛苦，提示人有关生命的脆弱和短暂。也是这样，才能让人一瞬间意识到自己的真正渴望。

“好。”金道荣顺着朴志焄的背答应了，没有理会腿上传来的疼痛感。

朴志焄停止呕吐后，金道荣扶着他回到他自己的公寓，建议朴志焄好好休息。上床前，朴志焄在浴室里洗了很久的澡，但总隐隐地觉得自己身上还有血的味道。为了掩饰这种味道，朴志焄对金道荣撒谎说他其实是杀手。这就是朴志焄的谎言，也是他闭口不答的理由。

朴志焄告知金道荣自己的身份，不出于害怕，不出于寂寞，不出于担心没人上坟的算计，不出于想用秘密来绑住同伙的自私。

所以朴志焄没说出口的那些回答是，喜欢看金道荣穿白大褂，喜欢看金道荣干干净净地笑。以及希望很久以后，金道荣站在上帝面前时可以坦然地说自己没有罪。


End file.
